Hostage Negotiations
by ChronicallyinFlaming
Summary: For dragonkink meme. Gohan intrudes on Videl attempting to save the day. Again. Gohan ends up having to tie Videl down. Pg-13 only, for a reason.


**The Prompt: Gohan/Videl**

**Gohan gets tough and ties Videl down**

The fill:

* * *

><p>'Out of the fire into the soulless heart of the city<p>

screaming out for justice

I was the lover that she never wanted

She was the headache that I never needed

Born in the city summer nights in wonder

Lost in the glory then she turned me over

Here's to the magic here's to the blindness

Here's to the mayhem trail left behind us'

Magic & Mayhem, Jon Fratelli

If she'd been earlier by five minutes, this all could have been undone.

Just that alone was enough to make her grit her teeth with frustration. The hours she'd spent chasing him in her jet-copter, running after him futilely on foot, hiding behind garbage cans and dumpsters until finally Erasa with uncharacteristic grace whispered to her to maybe hit the gym showers between classes.

Really. All she wanted was to unmask him. Not _kill_ him or anything.

As her philosophy teacher might have said, there was nothing wrong with curiosity so long as you weren't a cat.

It really wasn't much of a wish really. Not like she was asking for a million dollars or immortality or the ability to grow wings. But the goddamn bastard was just too _quick_. He was a darting mirage image of green-red-black and that stupid bucket. Freakishly strong, just beyond her reach, saving a falling bus and therefore her life with just one hand.

Even her and her dad couldn't do that.

Although, alright, she had to admit that maybe she wanted more than to just his name.

-How the hell could he _fly_? And where the hell had he found that ridiculous outfit?

She wouldn't be denied. She was Videl Satan, daughter to the stronger man on the planet (or so everyone said) and had brought men three or four times _his _size to their knees. How could some dork in tights beat her when it came to…_anything?_

Yet. Here she was. And 'here' was not a nice place, free of horror and full of bunnies, or something fluffy and safe.

'Here' was the dark hallway she was being dragged with an unrelenting strength through by this weirdo who no doubt had some horrible plan for her. He would shove her against something hard, a door or table, and grab her hands with only one of his white gloved hands. Force down the black shorts and her baggy white shirt that she'd worn since she was fourteen and began developing something worth hiding. Of course he'd have to muffle her yells, and since his hands were busy, that left only his mouth. Then he'd have to bite her tongue a little, just to show her he was serious, and of course by now his fingers would at least have ripped off her underwear and buried inside her, one and then two and maybe three and accidentally, of course, her hands would slide across the black skin tight suit he seemed oblivious to what it displayed, all the heavy muscles so unlike that dweeb's miserable scrawny…

Teddy bear shorts.

At least, she consoled herself, she would be close enough to him to yank off…that _stupid orange bucket_ on his head. Reveal his identity with a righteous scream of 'Ah-HAH!' Yeah. That's exactly what would happen. Then she would scream at him until he yanked his clothes back on.

Oh god. He would probably say stupid catchphrases all the while forcing himself against her. Talking in third person throughout it. Oh god.

_("Oh, The Great Saiyaman is enjoying this act of fornication!") _

_("The Great Saiyaman had no idea you were a virgin, Miss Videl! Although he did have his serious doubts about you having a boyfriend." ) _

_("Uh, it appears Saiyaman have reached climax before you. The Great Saiyaman is _sorry _for that."_ )

The grim reality of that brought her back to senses.

"Listen to me," she hissed. "The mayor was taken hostage—"

"Again?"

"I don't need your help!"

"I order you, Videl," he said in his super serious tone. What little she could see of the square pale jaw was set and so perfectly well-shaven that it revealed a young age. "To stay here."

"Who do you think you are? How do you even know my name?"

"Uh. Well. No? Yes. But only on the news."

"Creep!"

"Hey, you're the one that follows me around!"

"I'm not your stalker! You follow _me_ around! Bastard!" Forgetting completely that the kidnappers were only a floor above, she shrieked in wordless rage and kicked at his head. It was one of her finest moments of pure fury and he didn't even appear faced as her green-black boot landed perfectly on the side of his head.

Balanced on one-foot stupidly gave him an advantage that the Great Saiyaman took by scooping her up. "You can be a real pain, you know that?"

Her detective skills took in the smell of grass and laundry sheets that he smelled of, before he sped into a nearby room. She was thrown onto a table, so quickly and lightly that Videl could barely notice. He was busily looking through the room, muttering to himself like the weirdo he was. When he appeared before him finally, holding a thick length of rope and a determined expression, her heart stopped.

_("I bet you never believed The Great Saiyaman was the dom in relationships!")_

She couldn't even fight him off or do anything but slide further down the table. The caped man leapt upon her, growling. "I should have done this _a long time ago_."

_(I have a confession to make, Miss Videl. But it appears we are _lacking_ in ball gags, so we'll just have to make do!")_

The big white gloved hands forced her arms together, tying the rope around them in a clumsy knot that showed he was definitely not a sailor. Then he was gone, coming back to tie her legs together. This time, she was able to kick him a few times before he could stop her. Only the blows to his crotch brought the slightest reaction, and even then it was simply an embarrassed blush.

Now he would have her, mercilessly, and reveal his true cold-hearted self. The cruelty that she knew had to be hidden underneath his moronic outfit and phrases and dance moves, along with the golden glowing hair. Then she would be right, as she was rudely manhandled and was learned new parts of her body that she hadn't known could be pleasurable.

"That's not too tight is it? I don't want you to be uncomfortable." He sounded sincere.

"Freak!"

"Weirdo girl!" He yelled in return, his voice wavering to reveal a quake of adolescence.

"I'll get out of this, and when I do I'll be the one to tie _you _up."

He shrugged, backing away. A gentle smile rather than a leer touched his face. "You can try if you want."

The_ official_ crime fighter of the city waved her tied hands futilely. "I'll sue you for this!"

"You remind me of my mother." Was his parting shot, and he was most definitely the creep no matter how many times she followed him around.

The last she saw of him was that red cape getting caught in the door and tearing. His harmless cursing echoed through the hallway as he ran off to save the day and left her to find a way out of these ropes before someone else found her and completed the humiliation.

_("Yes, The Great Saiyaman can be quite the Great Tease._ _Aha-ha, ha-ha!")_


End file.
